


Mumbling is Never Good For Keeping Secrets

by mochimistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I MEAn no one was really paying attention when they first started kissing but w/e, MAKING OUT IN FONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS, and this is kind if funny?, i needed something funny before i got back into facets, mmmmmm, they're iN SCHOOL DAMNIT, this kiss is so descriptive omg, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marniette liked to mumble. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mumbling is Never Good For Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanon that Marinette's a mumbler ^w^

Marinette liked to mumble. A lot. So much that people hardly paid attention to it anymore, just naturally tuning it out. Until Adrien started school, that is.

Ever since the gum incident, Adrien had wondered why Marinette had acted so nervous around him. So when he heard her mumbling, he couldn’t help but want to hear her voice without the usual stutter. Marinette was full of witty comebacks that he had to cough in order to cover up his laugh. He only ever heard such remarks when he visited her as Chat Noir, the visits usually the highlight of his nights. It was during one of these mumbling sessions that he overheard something he shouldn’t have.

Lila and Chloe were at it again, both girls looking ready to pull each others hair out as everyone in the class watched on in amusement. Alya stood a few feet away from the duo, filming the entirety of their display. Adrien sat at his seat, shaking his head, Marinette sitting behind him as usual, trying to work on her new design.

“Ladybug is just some prissy know-it-all.” Lila argued, crossing her arms in challenge. “She’s nothing but a petty loser.” Adrien grimaced, it was true that Ladybug had been petty when dealing with Volpina, but she had apologized and realized her mistake.

Chloe scoffed, “The only petty loser around here is _you-_ and Marinette, but that’s already obvious.” Behind him, Adrien heard the affronted girl groan as Alya began to defend her.

“Why am _I_ being dragged into this?” She grumbled, forcefully flipping a page. Adrien let out a sympathetic chuckled under his breath. Chloe had always picked on Marinette, even before he’d started school apparently, though he never could figure out why.

“She’s just a baker’s daughter!” The blonde continued, “And her hair! She’s obviously just trying to copy Ladybug.”

“Or maybe _I am_ Ladybug you slimy excuse for a-” Marinette stabbed her paper furiously, letting out another indignant growl. Adrien froze, breath hitching.

_What._

_W h a t._

He turned slowly, mind racing as he looked up at the dark haired girl. Marinette had a light scowl on her face, her nose scrunching up adorably, highlighting her freckles. _Did I hear that right, please tell me I heard that right._

“Marinette’s a saint! Ladybug’s the one whose worth _jack_ .” Lila shot back, gesturing to said girl. “How can you compare sweet Marinette to _that?”_

“‘That’ is sitting right here listening to you argue over the _same person._ I risk my life saving you asses with a pun loving catboy and this is the thanks I get?” Marinette huffed, still not noticing the boy looking at her as if she was his entire universe.

“ _Please!_ Ladybug and I are totally bffs and she’s _nothing_ like that nobody!”

“The don’t come crying to this nobody the next time you akumatize someone!” She growled, a couple of heads inclining toward her in confusion before focusing on the girls still arguing. Adrien’s heart beat erratically as his face flushed. _I found her._ Glancing around, Adrien wordlessly stood, making his way around and sat in Alya’s vacant seat. Marinette still didn’t look up, not even when Adrien licked lips and leaned in close to her ear.

“My Lady, you shouldn’t say those things out loud. What if Alya had heard?” He whispered in playful reproach, smirking as he felt her jump and stiffen next to him. Tentatively, her head turned, blue eyes blown wide as they met his green. Adrien reveled in her disbelief and couldn’t help but adding, “I knew I’d love the girl under the mask too.”

Marinette gawked, mouth gaping. Her jaw snapped closed and opened again, no sound coming out as her mind tried to catch up. Feeling her face heat up, the designer’s gaze fell, boring into the pencil stabbed paper.

_Adrien is Chat Noir._

Okay.

_Adrien is Chat Noir and he’s in love with me._

Oh,

Okay.

Everything clicked; Marinette didn’t think her face could redden anymore, her mind going on autopilot.

Adrien’s smirk melted, replaced with a wary frown. “Marinette? I’m sorry, I know you didn- _mmph_!” Adrien gasped as their mouths connected, eyes closing almost immediately at the touch. Losing himself in the warmth of her mouth, Adrien’s hands quickly found her waist, giving a light squeeze as he brought her closer. Adrien didn’t-couldn’t think, his working cerebral functions solely focused on the girl currently in his arms. Marinette’s deft fingers wove into his hair, anchoring him in place (as if he would go anywhere) as she sighed into the kiss. Her only thoughts fixed on the warmth of Adrien’s hands digging into her hips and the feel of his lips moving against hers.

They pulled apart reluctantly, the need for air breaking their kiss. Marinette opened her mouth to speak when an excited squeal broke the spell. The heroes froze, completely forgetting they were not, in fact, alone. They turned hesitantly to find everyone but Alya in complete _shock._ Alya gave them a face-splitting grin, hands clutched around her phone and in front of her face. Marinette glanced back at Adrien, both quickly realizing their position, and squeaked. They broke apart, both flushing furiously as Adrien fixed his hair hastily.

“We-I-” she stuttered, standing abruptly, grabbing her partner’s hand and her bag. Only slowing down enough to grab his things as well, they made their escape, Marinette throwing excuses over shoulder to Alya. They’d barely making it down the hall when they heard a chorus of ‘finally’s’ and twin shrieks or rage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more fluffy identity reveals man, especially since I'm writing a sad one. Ye.
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）


End file.
